


The Everlasting Wait

by Boundenid



Series: From Before the Black [2]
Category: Firefly, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Merlin, more merlin, yay merlin crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundenid/pseuds/Boundenid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had waited for a millenia on Earth, and he would wait a millenia more on this strange world if he must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlasting Wait

Merlin had lived a long time. He had seen empires topple, great wars fought for petty reasons, even the death of the Earth itself.

Still he waited, in this new place, for the return of his king, the return of Albion. He clung to the faint hope that even thought the world they had inhabited was long gone, destiny owuld bring his friends back to him.


End file.
